Three-Way Street
by IamFortunata
Summary: Kurt was bored. He was seriously bored out of his skull and yet he didn't know what to do about it. Sex with Blaine had always been exciting and fun and tender. But now…now it was just mind-numbingly boring. Rated M, Klaine, Kurtbastian, Seblaine, Sebklaine. Warnings: sex, sex-talk, and threesomes.
1. Bored

**BORED**

**Author's Note: **_Hello! I feel like it's been ages since I last posted, but I'm back now, and with a new fic that is not even remotely associated to the Happy Accident 'verse. I do hope you guys will like it still. This started out as just some basic, PWP smut, but since I love angst and love long stories too much, this ended up as pretty long-ass fic instead. Hope you all will like it._

**Warnings: **_Sex and lots of talks about sex, and a threesome proposition._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode (and maybe throw in some Blaine into the mix too). I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt was bored. He was seriously bored out of his skull and yet he didn't know what to do about it. Sex with Blaine had always been exciting and fun and tender. But now…now it was just mind-numbingly boring. And to feel that while Blaine was thrusting into him was just plain and utterly wrong.

"Stop," Kurt commanded softly just as Blaine hit his prostrate during one deep thrust. Just because sex with Blaine had gotten boring didn't mean that it was no longer pleasurable. He stifled a moan and gripped Blaine's biceps tightly. "Blaine, please stop," he whispered.

Blaine immediately did and looked at Kurt's face with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head as he stroked the curls on Blaine's head that had broken free of the gelmet that kept his fiancé's hair in place. "No babe. I just…we need to talk."

Blaine frowned at that and slowly pulled out of Kurt. He laid down beside Kurt and waited for his fiancé to face him. "I swear to God, Kurt, I did not cheat on you again," Blaine joked, although his smile was a bit nervous.

Kurt chuckled, "It's nothing like that, honey. I just wanted to talk to you," he replied while stroking Blaine's arm. Blaine gave him a look full of curiousity.

Kurt bit his lip and stared into the warm, amber orbs of his partner. "D-do you feel like our sex life has gotten boring?" he asked timidly.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed at Kurt's question and he grasped the hand that Kurt was using to stroke his arm. "Boring?"

Kurt sighed and sat up, gathering the comforter that was kicked to the bottom of the bed to cover the lower half of his body. "I just feel like sex between us is turning more and more into a routine rather than something we usually got excited about." Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Blaine, I still love being connected with you in this way, but I just feel like…" Kurt trailed off, at a loss for words to fully describe how he was feeling without offending his fiancé. Kurt looked down and buried his face in his hands.

"Sex between us has turned into a chore? The love is still there, but somehow the passion has fizzled? Like something's lacking now?" Blaine finished for him. Kurt raised his head and stared at Blaine's face, only to see a sheepish grin on the man's handsome face.

"You…" Kurt started to say, to which Blaine responded with a brief shrug of his right shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," Blaine vocalized. Kurt blew out a long stream of air from his lips at Blaine's reply and smiled. His eyes gleamed with sudden excitement as he faced Blaine once again.

"What do you say let's spice things up again?"

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

They tried everything: toys, kinks, role-playing…it seemed like nothing really worked. They'd get excited initially, but after trying almost everything once, the excitement immediately disappeared. There was only one thing that they haven't tried yet, and both men were very hesitant to bring the idea up again. They both knew they were thinking about it since they talked about kinks and fantasies when they first agreed to spice their sex life up, but neither seemed brave enough to broach the subject again. The idea got swept under a rug until a month after they first opened up about their sexual fantasies to one another.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon in New York. Blaine and Kurt just got back from visiting their families in Ohio for the summer, but neither stayed longer than a week there since Blaine had a few shows that he needed to do that June Dolloway had booked for him, while Kurt had rebuilt his relationship with Vogue when Isabella Wright offered him a paid internship since – in her very kind words – he was the best assistant she had ever hired.

They both agreed to have coffee that afternoon to clear their minds before venturing back into their hectic, fast-paced lives. They had less than two months to their summer break, and they planned on making the most out of it, even if they were both extremely busy with their work.

They sat in a quaint little whole-in-the-wall coffee shop that they had discovered just outside Columbus University and were enjoying the afternoon when a familiar voice cut through the air.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to take up law! I like being in pre-med and you can't do anything to make me change my mind! Grandpa's paying for my tuition anyway, so you don't really have a say on what I should take up. Besides, if grandma and grandpa are not complaining about me being in pre-med, then neither should you!" the voice said and both Blaine and Kurt turned to where it was coming from, their eyes both wide all of a sudden. "Why can't you just be happy for me? No, Dad, I am not going home for the summer. Goodbye, Dad," the tall man that Blaine and Kurt immediately recognized ended his phone conversation and pocketed his phone distractedly. The man turned a little after he got his coffee from the counter and met Kurt's and Blaine's eyes. The familiar smirk formed on his lips and he sauntered over to the table where the couple was seated.

"Blaine, Kurt, what a pleasant surprise," Sebastian Smythe's low voice drawled smoothly. Kurt stopped himself from shivering at the honey-coated voice and threw a quick glance at his fiancé who was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Kurt looked up once again and saw Sebastian eyeing the overstuffed armchair across from him. "May I join you?" the tall man asked, his eyebrow arched sexily. Kurt swallowed thickly, but nodded his assent.

The couple watched as Sebastian flopped gracefully on the chair. "I'd been wondering when I was going to bump into you two," Sebastian commented off-handedly before taking a sip of his coffee. "How are you two lovebirds? Still sickeningly sweet and in love?" he sneered at the couple, although both Kurt and Blaine could feel that there was no malice in Sebastian's tone. On the contrary, there was a playfulness and fondness in Sebastian's tone that was never there when they used to interact back in high school.

"We're doing fine, Sebastian, thank you for asking," Blaine replied politely. He looked at Kurt, who then nodded minutely, as if agreeing to the silent question that was written plainly in Blaine's eyes.

Sebastian eyed the two and huffed. "I see you two are still doing that creepy eye-contact thing you used to do back in high school. Frankly – and I never thought I would say this – I think it got creepier," Sebastian quipped, and then paused for a few seconds as he eyed Blaine and Kurt with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He smiled a little and took another sip of coffee as he cast his gaze outside the big bay windows of the café. When he looked back, he fixed his eyes on Blaine. "You look really good, Blaine," he said, the fondness in his eyes seeping through his voice.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and was just about to motion Blaine to forget whatever it was that they were silently communicating about, when he felt the heat of Sebastian's eyes on him. "You too Kurt. There must be something in the water here in New York, because you look really, really good," Sebastian said with a lopsided smirk on his face. Kurt blushed at the comment and tried to hide his pink-turning-crimson face behind his coffee cup. He glanced at Sebastian and saw the smirk turn into a wide smile that was coupled with a soft chuckle.

Blaine eyed Sebastian for a bit and returned the smile. "And how have you been, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged and leaned back in his armchair. "I'm good. As you may have heard after that very loud conversation I had with my father over the phone, I'm currently in Columbia's pre-med program, but my asshole father would rather have me shift to law, which is completely absurd since those two courses have absolutely nothing in common," Sebastian drawled, waving his hand a little like the topic was completely beneath him.

Kurt snorted at the image. It looked too much like the Sebastian Smythe he had met back at the Lima Bean that he couldn't stop himself. Unfortunately, Sebastian heard the derisive sound and turned his attention towards the other boy.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Hummel?" Sebastian asked calmly, although the provocation was plain and clear in his eyes.

Kurt could feel himself bristle at the implied challenge and was just about to open his mouth to respond when he felt Blaine's hand tugging at his arm sharply. He looked at his fiancé and saw the other man was on his feet and insistently pulling at his arm. He gave Blaine a confused look and opened his mouth to ask what he thought he was doing, but Blaine spoke up before he could even utter a word.

"Would you excuse us for a bit, Sebastian? I need to speak to my fiancé real quick," Blaine said politely, although his tone was firm and left no room for argument, so Kurt merely stood as soon as Sebastian nodded, and followed Blaine to the back of the café where the restrooms were. As soon as the door closed behind them, Blaine immediately rounded on him.

"Why would you react that way to Sebastian, Kurt? He was nothing but nice to us since he arrived," Blaine asked gently, though he sounded slightly disappointed.

Kurt couldn't stop the snort that came out of his mouth once again. "He was just waiting for an opportunity to make fun of me," he replied, but there was no heat in his words, and he sounded like he didn't really believe what he had just said.

Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, don't be like that. You can't deny the fact that he was nice. He even complemented you; said you look good." Kurt didn't reply to what Blaine said and merely ducked his head to avoid meeting his fiancé's amber eyes.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sighed loudly at the mention of his name, knowing immediately what Blaine wanted to say by the tone he used to say the man's name. "No, please, Blaine. Anyone but Sebastian! We can ask Sam, or even Rider, but please, not Sebastian!" Kurt pleaded, clearly distraught about what the look on Blaine's face implied.

"But Kurt, he's the only one we know who would even consider the idea! Besides, Sam and Rider are both straight," Blaine said, turning puppy dog eyes on his fiancé.

"Elliot or Adam?" Kurt tried weakly, but Blaine just shook his head again.

"Elliot's too good a friend to agree to this, and Adam is your ex."

A pained sound emanated from Kurt's throat as he closed his eyes and placed a balled fist on his forehead. "Good Gaga, I don't even know why I'm letting you sway me into agreeing to this," he mumbled. He felt arms around his waist and a warm breath tickling his neck.

"Come on, babe, don't tell me you're not curious about Sebastian," Blaine purred into his ear. Kurt shook his head and laughed lightly, pushing away a little from the smaller man so he can look at those honey-colored eyes he loved so much.

"I curse the day I found out what our common fantasy is," Kurt murmured before planting a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. "Fine, let's go ask the meerkat."

Blaine and Kurt left the restroom hand in hand and settled themselves in front of Sebastian once again, who gave them an amused look.

"Enjoy your quickie boys?" he jeered without any heat in his words. Just like earlier, there was merely fondness in his tone, and Kurt was not sure if that made him more uncomfortable than Sebastian being mean to him. He scowled and turned to face Blaine once again.

"Forget it Blaine, I can't do this," he whispered loud enough for only Blaine to hear, but the pleading look in his fiancé's face cut him short. "Oh fine! You ask him then!" Kurt huffed in annoyance.

Sebastian's expression changed from amused to puzzled. "Ask me what?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine took a deep breath and gave Kurt another furtive glance before turning his full attention on the tall boy seated across him and Kurt.

"Would you agree to a threesome with me and Kurt?"

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

Sebastian almost choked on the coffee in his mouth when he heard Blaine's question. He wasn't just caught off-guard by it; he was completely thrown off by the question.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian squeaked when he finally got a bit of his bearings back.

Kurt gave Blaine a pained look and shook his head. "I told you this was a bad idea," Sebastian heard Kurt murmur to Blaine.

It was Sebastian's turn to shake his head as he leaned back on his chair and eyed the two boys in front of him in surprise. "You guys aren't even kidding about this," he mumbled. A shocked laugh escaped his lips as he stared at the two men with wide eyes. "Why?"

Kurt bit his lower lip at the question before clearing his throat. "B-Blaine and I…w-we were looking for something to spice up our sex life and…" Kurt trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words.

It was Sebastian's turn to snort. "Try toys or role-playing, or something like that, then," he commented, his tone making it obvious that he still did not want to believe what he had just heard.

"We've tried those, barely worked for us," Blaine replied softly.

Sebastian looked up sharply at Blaine's words. "What?"

Kurt sighed impatiently. "Our sex life had gotten boring, and no amount of toys or role-playing, or whatever had worked to get us passionate about having sex again! When we talked about this, we both had a threesome fantasy, but we were afraid of what it might cost us that we pushed the idea aside! Happy now?" Kurt explained with clenched teeth, his temper simmering just beneath the surface of his not-so-calm façade.

Sebastian was taken aback – not by the sharp tone that Kurt employed as he said those words – but by the honest and straightforward way that the blue-eyed boy had explained his and Blaine's current predicament. He had to admit, he was impressed. He was so impressed that he was surprised by his sudden answer.

"Should we talk about ground rules now or should we just head to your place and do this?"

It was Kurt's and Blaine's turn to be taken aback.

"You're saying yes?" Kurt whispered, unable to believe how things were turning out.

Sebastian shrugged. "You're hot, Blaine's hot…it's not going to be a hardship for me to fuck either of you. Besides, a fuck's a fuck. How many guys in this world can claim that he was able to tap the asses of a hot, engaged couple?" he replied, his reasoning sounding so logical, it seemed to make this agreement rational.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared at Sebastian. When he found his voice again, he cleared his throat, took a sip of his coffee, and breathed deeply. The taller boy and looked at him expectantly.

"I-I just wanted to lay down a few rules, if that's okay," Kurt said meekly. He watched as Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him, but remained silent, patiently waiting for Kurt's next words.

Kurt cleared his throat once again and glanced at Blaine who nodded at him encouragingly. "Uhm, Blaine and I are down for anything except for a few hard limits –" Kurt started to say, but was cut off when he heard Sebastian chuckle softly. "What?" he asked the man with an irritated tone.

Sebastian shook his head and eyed Kurt with something akin to fondness in his eyes. "Never have I thought I'd see the day that Kurt Hummel would talk to me about hard limits," he said with another soft laugh. His laugh got a little louder when he saw the fierce blush creeping up Kurt's cheeks. "God, you're just so adorable right now!" Sebastian commented, which somehow made Kurt impossibly redder by the minute.

"Sebastian," Blaine cut in, his tone carrying an implied warning that made Sebastian slowly sober up.

"I'm sorry, go on Kurt," Sebastian said as his chuckles settled down, but the smirk he had on his lips stayed there as he continued looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Like I said, Blaine and I are not into a lot of things, but what we merely wanted to experience with you is a threesome. We don't mind the use of toys and a bit of role-playing, but nothing real hardcore," Kurt finished quickly. He looked at Sebastian's bright, smiling, emerald eyes and he swallowed thickly. "Also, I won't mind if you kiss and fuck Blaine, or have Blaine fuck you, but we have to agree that whatever you do to my fiancé, you should do to me too, in the same way that anything Blaine does to me, he will do to you if you want him to. This is merely to ensure that no one in this agreement gets left out at all," Kurt added, the strength of his voice betraying the way his nerves were shaking inside of him. He turned his gaze away from Sebastian's penetrating stare, but his attention was brought back to the boy when he heard him speak up.

"What about the things that I want to do to you, or the things that Blaine does to you that I'd like to try for myself with you? Am I free to do those things too?" Sebastian asked with all seriousness. Kurt's eyes widened further and couldn't help but get mesmerized by the intensity of Sebastian's stare. He could only nod his assent as he swallowed thickly, feeling hypnotized by Sebastian's emerald orbs. Sebastian grinned at Kurt's response.

"I never thought I would say this, but hearing you talk like that, Kurt, had gotten me all hot and bothered," Sebastian murmured, his tone pure, unadulterated, liquid sex. Kurt felt butterflies form in his stomach, which made him turn his head to look at Blaine who was now sporting a glazed look in his eyes.

Kurt shook his head a little to clear it and sighed as he turned his attention back towards Sebastian, willing the butterflies in his stomach to die, but failing epically to quell the jittery feeling running through his body. "Are you done mocking me, Smythe?" he asked, his tone a little exasperated.

Sebastian cocked his head a little to the left and gave Kurt a confused look. "I wasn't mocking you, Kurt," he replied quietly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and raised his coffee cup to his lips to take a sip. "Yeah, right."

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I assure you, Kurt, I was not mocking you or your proposition. If anything, I admire you for being brave enough to be the one to broach this subject with me after everything I have done to you both back in high school."

It was Kurt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Sebastian gave him a lopsided smile which did nothing to pacify the butterflies that were wrecking havoc inside Kurt's stomach. "Yes, I'm serious. So, shall we proceed to your apartment, or would you rather we go to mine? My brownstone's just a few minutes away from here," Sebastian offered as he gathered his stuff and stood.

Kurt rolled his eyes again as he and Blaine followed suit. "Of course you have a brownstone," he murmured, but more in amusement than in derision.

Blaine chuckled at the exchange and shook his head. "I think Kurt means let's go to your place since it's closer."

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated!_


	2. The Proposition

**THE PROPOSITION**

**Author's Note: **_Hello! Sorry this update took a while. I always find it hard to write these kinds of things, and since I had to throw in emotions into the smut-mix, it proved to be a more daunting task than I had expected. First time to write a scene like this, so I hope y'all will like it._

**Warnings: **_Sex and a threesome; blow job, rimming, and very light D/s subtext thrown in._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode (and maybe throw in some Blaine into the mix too). I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian led Kurt and Blaine into his two-story brownstone and tossed his keys into the small bowl that was on a table beside the coat rack.

"Make yourselves at home," Sebastian said to Kurt and Blaine as he took his jacket off, signaling the couple to do the same. "Would you like beer or wine?" he offered as he glanced at Kurt, who seemed to pale with every minute that passed. "Or maybe something way stronger to take the edge off?" he bit out, humor coloring his voice to mask the concern that wanted to bleed out.

Blaine seemed to have caught on as he followed Sebastian's gaze. "Maybe some wine?" he replied with a smile at the tall boy. Sebastian gave him a nod and motioned towards the overstuffed leather couch in the living room.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a bit," he said before disappearing into the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard to get the Pinot Noir he had opened the night before. He got three stemless wineglasses from his glass cabinet and went back to the living room to see Kurt and Blaine sitting close to one another. Sebastian kept silent and watched the couple interact.

Kurt had his face buried against Blaine's neck, like he was embarrassed about something or another. Blaine had an arm around Kurt's shoulder and he was whispering something inaudible against Kurt's hair as he gently – soothingly – rubbed his hand up and down his fiancé's arm. It was an adorably sweet scene. Normally, Sebastian would make fun of any couple he would have the misfortune of catching in this state, but he didn't find this sight revolting in any way.

Something funny fluttered through Sebastian's stomach as he watched the couple for a few more seconds. He knew what the feeling was, but he pushed it down. He didn't have the courage to voice anything out. Not yet, anyway. This was an opportunity to be with both men and Sebastian was not going to throw that away just because of an irrational feeling he was having.

If only he could believe that his feelings were truly irrational.

He cleared his throat and smirked at the couple when they looked his way at the same time. He approached Kurt and Blaine and sat on the chair beside the couch. He placed the glasses on the coffee table and started pouring each of them a good bit of wine. He handed the two a glass each as Blaine whispered something into the Kurt's ear. The brunet-haired boy nodded minutely as he accepted the glass. Sebastian watched Kurt smile bashfully at Blaine before he turned his attention towards Sebastian.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured shyly. Sebastian threw him a small smile of his own and raised his own glass to acknowledge the thanks.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Sebastian asked the couple as he observed the two. He chuckled softly when Kurt started blushing in response to his question. "Oh Kurt. Are you sure you're up for the proposal you threw my way? You're blushing harder than any virgin I've ever fucked, that's for sure," he teased in a good-natured way. He was surprised when Kurt cast him a bitch-glare that could end all bitch-glares. Apparently, his teasing was not taken lightly – again.

"Just because you're used to plunging your cock into different holes each night doesn't mean that everyone's comfortable with the same idea," Kurt spat venomously. He was about to say something else, but seemed to have calmed immediately when Blaine placed a hand on his lower back and started tracing slow circles on it. Sebastian took that information in and stashed it for future use somewhere in his brain.

Blaine faced Kurt, "Kurt, come on, I'm sure Sebastian didn't mean it that way," the man soothed, but Kurt was still bristling.

Sebastian decided to tone his teasing down and change his approach. Clearly the over-confident Casanova act was not earning him any points with the feisty brunet. He softened his smile and injected as much sincerity in his voice as he could without sounding fake. He couldn't risk Kurt backing out of this agreement. It was his only chance to win the man over. "I apologize if you thought I was trying to get on your nerves again, Kurt. Believe me, that wasn't my intention."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously when Sebastian went silent, as if waiting for the other shoe to fall. Sebastian gave him a mischievous smirk. "What I meant was – and this is quite similar to what I told Blaine about his innocent schoolboy act – the blushing virgin look is super hot on you, Kurt," he added cheekily. His smirk turned into a gleeful grin when Kurt blushed more furiously and ended up finishing his wine all of a sudden. Sebastian followed suit and polished off his own glass before standing and walking over to where Kurt was seated. He extended his hand towards Kurt and smiled at the boy.

"Come on, let's go to my bedroom," he offered quietly. He waited patiently as Kurt eyed his hand and his face for a minute. When Kurt turned his attention to Sebastian's eyes, the taller boy held the stare for as long as he could so Kurt would know he wasn't mocking him.

Kurt placed his hand in Sebastian's and gripped it firmly before standing. Sebastian cheered inwardly at the feel of Kurt's hand in his. He looked at Blaine who then stood and motioned for him to lead the way.

Without letting go of Kurt's hand, Sebastian walked to where the stairs where and started climbing the steps, never letting go of Kurt's hand as he did so. He led them to his room and only when they were all inside did he let go of Kurt's hand so he could close the door. He faced the couple and started walking towards them confidently.

"I'm going to be completely honest, boys. I had never participated in a threesome either. I guess this is a first that we can all share," Sebastian purred as he approached the two. Sebastian found himself staring into wide, amber eyes to his right and an even wider pair of cerulean eyes to his left. The closer he got to the couple, the wider their eyes seemed to get. Sebastian would have laughed at how the pair looked if he didn't find the situation extremely hot and enticing. He stopped walking when he was half a foot away from Kurt and Blaine and he could practically feel the heat emanating from their bodies. Sebastian smirked and placed a hand on each of their shoulders before drawing them closer until there wasn't any space between them. He wrapped his hands on their napes and leaned down until his lips were almost touching their ears. He could feel their breaths quicken and it made Sebastian smile all the more.

"Relax, boys. I'll make sure this is going to be a night you both will never –" Sebastian started to whisper, but he stopped to lean closer and brushed the tip of his nose against the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine was barely able to contain the moan that escaped his lips and it made Sebastian smile.

"Ever –" Sebastian paused again and licked the shell of Kurt's ear. The gasp that ran past Kurt's lips made his smile turn into a grin.

"Forget," he finished and pulled Kurt closer to him. He pressed his lips against Kurt's in a passionate kiss and waited until Kurt's initial shock wore off. When it did, Sebastian couldn't help but smile inwardly when the blue-eyed boy melted against Sebastian and he moaned into his mouth. Sebastian took that as his opportunity to plunge his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He mapped out Kurt's mouth with his tongue, tasting coffee and wine and _Kurt_.

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt and faced Blaine who was staring at them with a combination of lust and heat in his eyes. Sebastian leaned down and captured Blaine's lips this time, kissing him with just as much fervor as he did Kurt. Where Kurt was responsive, Blaine was aggressive. Blaine didn't waste a single second in pushing against Sebastian and kissing him back so fiercely, Sebastian thought he would run out of breath. He felt a hand massaging his scalp slowly and he moaned into Blaine's mouth. He pulled away after a few more seconds and tried to catch his breath.

Sebastian stared at the couple in front of him and he felt his cock twitch and get harder than it already was. Both had lust-blown eyes and kiss-swollen lips. They were both staring and clinging against him like he was a god. And that turned him on all the more. Kurt started kissing down his jaw to his neck while Blaine started mouthing at his collarbone. The combined act made Sebastian gasp loudly and he took hold of both their hips in a bruising grip.

"Whoa, whoa…hang on you two…I want to try something with both of you first," he whispered as he tried to push the couple off of him a bit. He wanted – no, needed to cool down or this would be over way too soon.

Kurt and Blaine complied, albeit begrudgingly, it seems. Sebastian eyed the two hungrily when there was enough space between them and smirked as he stripped his shirt off in one, swift movement. Kurt and Blaine had a hunger and fire in their eyes that made Sebastian's cock twitch inside his jeans some more.

"I want to watch you two together."

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

Kurt's eyes widened at what Sebastian said and he could feel heat course through his entire body. He bit his lip and eyed Sebastian, cocking his head to the side as if in consideration of what Sebastian had suggested. He bit his lip and smiled sexily at Sebastian before turning to face Blaine, who was already eyeing him hungrily. Their lips met in a hot, searing kiss and they started undressing each other slowly, almost never letting go of each other's lips.

Blaine's hand caressed every inch of skin that got exposed as he stripped off each article of clothing he had. His tongue traced a path from Kurt's lips to his jaw, down to his neck, sucking a dark red mark onto his fiancé's pale skin, which caused the brunet to let out a deep, guttural moan that went straight to both Blaine's and Sebastian's cocks.

The noises that were coming out of Kurt's mouth were more erotic than anything else Sebastian had ever heard and for a quick moment, he felt insanely jealous that Blaine got to hear those sounds all the time. He quickly shook the feeling off as he removed his pants. He smirked at the couple in front of him even if they were both not giving him any attention. He was hearing those sounds now, and he'd have the chance to hear and experience more, not just with Kurt, but also with Blaine. Sebastian literally felt like he had won some sort of sex lottery. He took his boxer briefs off and sighed in relief when he got rid of the offending garment.

Blaine was pushing Kurt to lie on Sebastian's queen-sized bed now as he continued to lick and suck at every inch of skin he could reach. He dropped open-mouthed kisses onto Kurt's chest and licked from his collarbone to his right nipple. He heard a gasp escape Kurt's lips and he lightly grazed his teeth on the taut nub before licking and sucking on it. Kurt mewled at the sound and grasped Blaine's head to pull him closer, silently asking for Blaine to not stop. The curly-haired man reached up and started rotating Kurt's other nipple with his thumb before rolling the nub between his fingers, causing Kurt to groan deeply. He arched his back and pulled Blaine impossibly closer, his entire body consumed by passion and lust. Blaine gave the same attention to Kurt's other nipple, and Kurt looked completely lost in the heat of it all.

It was amazing what the thought of Sebastian watching them go through the motions of foreplay was doing to their libido. Kurt felt like he was on fire even if what he and Blaine were doing was no different than how they would usually start off when they were to have sex. He turned his head to the side and saw Sebastian standing by the bed, stroking his shaft slowly, lazily. Kurt's breath hitched when their eyes met and he saw the lust in those fiery emerald eyes he used to hate seeing so much. Sebastian's irises have practically disappeared with how blown his pupils were and he was licking his lips as he tried to control his breathing. Kurt smirked at him and extended a hand in invitation. That was – after all – what they were in Sebastian's room for.

Kurt heard the low growl that seemed to have emanated from Sebastian's chest as he stalked towards the bed. He watched as he grabbed Blaine by the hair and pulled him off of Kurt's chest, only to capture those severely swollen lips into a kiss so hot, it made Blaine grab Sebastian's bicep to ground himself. Kurt bit his lower lip at the sight until Sebastian let go of his fiancé's lips before turning his attention on Kurt.

"I want to watch Blaine blow you," Sebastian growled. He kissed Kurt as he lightly ran a finger along Kurt's length, making the man shiver underneath him. He ended the kiss and took a pillow from beside Kurt's head and handed it to Blaine who had positioned himself beside Kurt's hip. He eyed the pillow Sebastian handed him, and then looked at the taller man questioningly. Sebastian merely smirked at him before positioning himself between Kurt's legs and raising those porcelain hips a little. Blaine got the idea and placed the pillow under Kurt's hips. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's head and kissed him again before pushing his head down to Kurt's erection.

Blaine didn't waste any time in engulfing Kurt's length with his mouth, bobbing up and down a couple of times before letting go and licking the shaft like it was a popsicle. Precum was building on Kurt's tip and he made sure to collect the liquid on his tongue. The head of Kurt's cock was very sensitive and his non-stop attention on that part of his fiancé's anatomy made the man look like he was going to go insane with want.

And Kurt really did feel like he was going to go crazy. Blaine's ministrations combined with Sebastian's heated stare was enough to make him want to self-combust. He never thought that this fantasy would prove to be hotter than he had ever imagined it would be. He was whining and writhing as Blaine sucked his cock expertly. He was enjoying the attention when he felt fingers parting his ass cheeks. His eyes popped open (when did they even close?) when he felt a warm tongue circling his opening. The action pulled a deep, guttural groan from his chest. The tongue kept licking him open and his entire body trembled at the intensity of the combined blow and rim jobs he was getting from two of the hottest men he had ever known. Granted, he used to make fun of Sebastian's meerkat-ish features and his horse teeth, but he never denied the fact that the man was extremely attractive and had the sex appeal of an underwear model.

Kurt was so caught up in the attention he was getting from Blaine and Sebastian that he barely registered the finger that had joined Sebastian's tongue inside him. He gasped at the intrusion, which quickly turned to a whine. His hips took a mind of its own and bucked upwards, but the action was stopped immediately by Blaine's hands as his fiancé pushed his hips down firmly on the bed. The act only made Kurt more desperate.

Sebastian stopped licking Kurt open and sat up to put lube on his fingers. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted both men at that moment. He pushed two fingers into Kurt and almost went insane when he felt the heat, warmth, and tightness envelope his fingers. He started moving his fingers in and out as he watched Blaine suck Kurt off like he was born to suck cock.

An idea popped into Sebastian's head and he stopped pushing his fingers into Kurt.

Sebastian leaned over so his face was close to Blaine's. "Blaine, finger yourself," he murmured hotly into Blaine's ear. "I want you to finger yourself, and then I want you to ride Kurt like your fucking life depended on it.

Blaine let go of Kurt's cock with a soft pop, which made Kurt whine at the loss. There was a mischievous glint in Blaine's eyes as he took the lube from where Sebastian had tossed them. He slicked three fingers as he positioned himself beside Kurt on the bed, legs spread open as if he was serving himself up to Sebastian.

Sebastian had to swallow hard to prevent himself from diving for Blaine's cock right then and sucking him off until he came. Instead, he continued opening Kurt up, matching the movement of his fingers with Blaine's.

Kurt watched as Blaine fingered himself in front of Sebastian as the taller man watched hungrily while he continued stretching Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the whines and moans and whimpers that escaped his mouth, but the sight of Sebastian riveted by the erotic scene Blaine is painting for him caused a light pang of jealousy to hit his chest. He pushed the thought aside and concentrated hard on the fingers that were inside him, opening him up.

After what felt like eternity, Sebastian removed his fingers from Kurt, earning him a pained whimper from the pale boy on his bed. He motioned for Blaine to stop and handed him a condom. The curly-haired man ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it onto Kurt's length. Sebastian got another and rolled it on his. He grabbed Blaine by the hair and kissed him again.

"Ride Kurt, Blaine. I want to see you ride your fiancé," he whispered against the man's lips.

Blaine ran his tongue across Sebastian's lower lip and smirked before pulling away and positioning himself on Kurt. He lowered himself slowly, holding onto Kurt's erection as he aligned Kurt to his opening. He heard Kurt's moan and felt Kurt's fingers on his hips, guiding him down. As soon as Kurt breached his opening, he let out a low moan and continued pushing down until Kurt was inside him completely. He stopped to allow himself to adjust, but felt a jolt from behind and Kurt let out a loud gasp.

Sebastian had entered Kurt.

Blaine felt a surge of possessiveness course through him when the realization hit him, but he pushed it aside. He wanted this. Hell, he was the one who pushed Kurt to allow Sebastian to be the third person in their private fantasy. _He_ was the one who opened the door to let Sebastian into their sex life. He had no right to feel possessive when he had his fiancé's cock deep in his ass even if Sebastian's cock was inside Kurt's. Instead of wallowing in that emotion and risk losing his erection, Blaine started moving; rocking himself back and forth until he could see beads of sweat form on Kurt's hairline and his upper lip. Once he knew Kurt was about to lose control, he started riding Kurt's erection, slowly at first, but with his speed picking up with each movement.

Kurt felt powerless underneath these two men who were taking pleasure in his body. It felt like they were just taking and taking, without any thought of giving back anything. He knew that was the furthest thing from the truth, but somehow he felt his cock twitch and harden further inside Blaine at the thought of being used like a sex toy by both men. And for a man who wanted to be in control of his entire life since he was a child, the thought was scary and liberating at the same time.

Kurt was already at the brink of ecstasy, and the thought of being used the way the two men seemed to be doing caused Kurt to suddenly let go with a shout. His hips stuttered upward, forcing Blaine to bounce on his lap. He grabbed his fiancé's cock and started pumping it quickly until Blaine came with a loud, raspy shout. He had come and was now extremely sensitive, but he wasn't done yet.

Sebastian was still pushing into him relentlessly.

Sebastian coaxed Blaine to roll off of Kurt, which the man obliged to willingly. As soon as Blaine was out of the way, he pushed Kurt's legs up and settled them on his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts completely so he was hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust. He heard Kurt's pained whimpers and stopped abruptly, concern marring his face.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian whispered as he leaned down to run a hand lightly through Kurt's hair. Kurt's eyes popped open at the question and Sebastian found himself drowning in midnight blue eyes. Kurt's pupils were still blown wide, and there wasn't a trace of pain in his face.

"Don't stop, Sebastian…please, don't stop," Kurt whispered before pulling Sebastian to him in a bruising kiss.

Sebastian groaned into the kiss and started thrusting into Kurt relentlessly, each thrust becoming more forceful and faster than the last, but much less controlled. He felt Kurt clamp around his length for the second time that day and he gasped at the feeling. It made Sebastian push harder and faster into him until his orgasm blinded him with its power. He barely heard Kurt's shout as he collapsed on top of the brunet, both gasping for much needed air.

"God, you're beautiful together," Blaine whispered to them as Sebastian rolled off of Kurt and settled on the other side of the bed. Kurt had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, although his face looked peaceful enough to appear like he was sleeping.

Sebastian shot Blaine a lethargic smirk. "Not half as beautiful as you two," he mumbled sleepily.

"Do you have some tissue? Kurt hates sleeping with come on his stomach, no matter how small an amount it may be," Blaine asked softly. Sebastian peered at him sleepily and saw that the other man was fighting sleep as well. He was fighting the pull of sleep so he can clean his fiancé up, even if said fiancé seemed to have blacked out after his orgasm hit him. The idea pulled at something in Sebastian's chest.

He nodded at Blaine and turned to his side to open the drawer of his bedside table and took out a box of tissues. He handed it to Blaine who smiled gratefully at him and commenced cleaning Kurt up. He took a couple himself so he can wipe the bit that was on his stomach and chest, before throwing both the tissue and the condom he used into the trashcan beside the table.

"We can lea –" Blaine started to say, but Sebastian waved whatever he was about to say off before pulling the light sheets he had on his bed over the three of them.

"You both can stay for however long you need to sleep. Let's talk when our brains are not leaking out of our skulls, okay?" Sebastian said lazily as he snuggled under the sheets and faced the couple. He caught the smile and the nod that Blaine gave him and it was enough to settle the thudding in his chest that had nothing to do with the powerful orgasm he just had a few minutes ago.


	3. Dilemna

**REALIZATIONS**

**Author's Note: **_Hi! Sorry for not posting for a long period of time. As you all may have guessed, the holiday season had gotten me so busy, I just had the opportunity to breathe this weekend. Granted, I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to post again, but hopefully I can work on a new chapter before the month ends._

**Warnings: **_Angst and emotions. A very bad case of the feels, and I'm not so sure if it's the good kind._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things every other episode while they figured out where their poly-amorous relationship is headed. Oh, and I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

Kurt felt completely disoriented when he woke up, and the low lighting in the room didn't help. He forced his eyes open and looked around, only to settle his gaze on Sebastian's sleeping form.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Sebastian's face. He looked so different without the smirk and the mischievous lines on his face. Sebastian looked so…peaceful and gorgeous. Kurt felt his stomach do a bit of a flip as he looked on. Sebastian's lips were slightly parted and the crease that he thought was perennially on the younger man's forehead was gone. He had a five o'clock shadow that added a rugged masculinity to his face. He wanted to reach out and touch that handsome face that had caused him so much pain in the past, but just as much – if not more – pleasure a few hours ago.

"Why do you have to be such an insufferable asshole most of the time, Sebastian?" Kurt murmured, stopping himself when he felt – rather than saw – his traitorous hand lift from the bed and hover just a couple of inches from Sebastian's cheek. Kurt cursed himself quietly and immediately pulled his hand back when he realized what he was doing. Luckily for him, Sebastian chose that moment to turn so that he was facing away from Kurt. The counter-tenor sighed deeply and turned his head a little to look at his fiancé who seemed to have chosen that moment to cling to his waist and pull him closer while he slept on Kurt's other side. He smiled as he gazed at Blaine's handsome face before sitting up slowly, wincing at the dull ache of pleasant soreness that radiated from his ass. He chuckled a little when his raven-haired fiancé snuggled close and he dropped a quick kiss on Blaine's head.

Kurt looked around the room and hummed in appreciation. The room wasn't at all what he had expected Sebastian Smythe's room would look like. The room was big enough to acknowledge the fact that Sebastian came from old money while also maintaining a well-lived, college dorm feel too it – if college dorm rooms were the size of a medium-sized living room instead of a slightly larger walk-in closet. It had enough clutter to make it feel cozy, but was clean enough for Kurt to conclude that Sebastian knows how to pick up after himself.

The furniture inside the room was made of a complementing combination of ebony and some other dark hardwood that Kurt assumed was bubinga, similar to what he had seen in the living room. The frame of the bed itself looked to be made from ebony. It had a very masculine feel to it and seemed to match Sebastian's crude-yet-classy demeanor that still made Kurt's head spin and blood boil at the same time, and he couldn't help but wonder who chose and decorated the apartment. Whoever it was, he or she had really good taste.

The room represented Sebastian to a T, but it also made Kurt wonder if there was a mystery surrounding Sebastian that he needed to unravel. The man was an enigma to him, and he wasn't sure whether that realization excited or scared him. He felt a pull towards Sebastian now that he had never felt before.

He had to admit, he and Sebastian had always had chemistry between them. Sparks flew whenever they had a confrontation when they were still in Ohio. After having sex with him earlier that day, he concluded that a lot of that electricity was because of the thick sexual tension that had pulsed between and through them each time their paths crossed.

The problem is, he didn't know if he wanted to do something about it or if he should just let sleeping dogs lie. The logical side of his brain told him to quit prodding at the thought, but the more curious and emotional side was pushing him to get to know Sebastian more.

Kurt honestly did not know which part of his brain to listen to, and it was making his head hurt.

He felt a pull in his bladder and he sighed a little in relief. His body was offering him a temporary out that could help him shut off his thoughts for the meantime, and he graciously accepted it. He moved Blaine's arm gently so as not to wake his fiancé and he crept off the bed slowly. He made his way to what he spied to be an en suite bathroom to relieve himself.

Kurt didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that followed his movements: confused emerald green ones and the other ones were worried and scared amber. Each pair was oblivious to the other as they observed the pale man move gracefully towards the bathroom.

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

Blaine was stirred awake the moment he felt Kurt move. He wasn't normally a light sleeper, but being in an unfamiliar room made him feel a little uncomfortable. And the fact that the owner of the room was Sebastian Smythe made him more uneasy, especially after he had observed the man with Kurt earlier that day.

He couldn't help feeling the way he did. After the incident that caused his and Kurt's break-up during his senior year, Blaine had never felt quite that secure about his relationship with Kurt. He had always felt like he had to fight a constant uphill battle to keep Kurt by his side, to keep that very fragile trust that the man had so graciously bestowed upon him again. So even if Kurt had already forgiven him and had even agreed to the marry him, Blaine felt like one wrong move would screw up this second chance that Kurt had given him.

When he heard Kurt whisper _"Why do you have to be such an insufferable asshole most of the time, Sebastian?" _and saw his fiancé's hand hover just a few inches from Sebastian's face, Blaine felt his heart drop to his stomach. It took him all his willpower not to sob as he watched Kurt struggle with himself. He did the only thing he could do at that moment. He closed his eyes, wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist just as he moved to sit up on the bed. He moved closer to Kurt, missing the warmth of his fiancé's body. Sebastian, on the other hand, turned on the bed to face the other way which made the knot in Blaine's chest loosen a little. He heard Kurt chuckle softly and felt the kiss that the love of his life dropped on his head.

Blaine knew that what he was feeling was completely irrational. Kurt was his fiancé and this – thing – they had with Sebastian was just sex. Experimental sex that turned a fantasy he and Kurt had into reality. Would he mind doing it again? Maybe. Sebastian was amazing in bed and the dominating personality he emanated as they had their tryst was so fucking hot, it made his cock twitch just by remembering bits and pieces of what happened that afternoon. So yes, he would definitely consider having another threesome with Sebastian.

He just had to deal with these feelings that were swirling incessantly in his stomach that was making him want to throw up and cry at the same time. If only Sebastian didn't look at Kurt like he had the sun and the moon in his eyes, Blaine wouldn't feel this irrational surge of fear and jealousy that was slowly breaking his heart. And tamping down those emotions would've been easier if Kurt didn't look at Sebastian like he was some sort of a god.

Blaine tried to even out his breathing the best he could so he could continue pretending that he was asleep as Kurt gently untangled himself from Blaine's arm. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and watched the beautiful boy who was just in his arms slip into the bathroom while he worried about how his and Kurt's lives would change now that Sebastian had stepped back into their lives in a not-so-subtle way.

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

Sebastian was just about to drift deeper into slumber when he felt eyes staring at him. Even without opening his eyes, he knew those were Kurt's eyes on him, observing him. He felt like he was being assessed, and the skipping of his heart told him he wanted to pass whatever test this is that Kurt is performing on him. He didn't understand why, and frankly he didn't want to care.

But he did. He cared about being good enough for Kurt. He wanted to be good enough for the couple he was currently sharing his bed with. He didn't want to understand why he wanted that so badly. He didn't want to care, because caring meant emotions, which then meant entanglement, and drama, and tears, and he so did not want those things in his life. Ever.

But there he was, wishing and hoping Kurt would caress his face with those soft hands of his. He wished Blaine was lying behind him with his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"_Why do you have to be such an insufferable asshole most of the time, Sebastian?" _he heard Kurt whisper, not knowing that Sebastian was now merely pretending to be asleep. Sebastian's heart clenched at the words. He didn't understand why he would feel that way just because of a bunch of words strung together to form a thought. A very honest thought.

Sebastian understood emotions. He understood the concept of liking someone so much that you'd want to spend extended periods of time with that person. He understood the concept of love too, but he didn't believe in it. For him, love was merely a chemical that the brain secretes to make a person believe in feelings so strong that they could actually make someone willing to give up their life for another was possible.

He blamed his distorted view of feelings, emotions, and love on his parents. He didn't exactly have the perfect role-models where love was concerned. His mother and father got married out of convenience. The two families had agreed to merge their businesses in order to become a colossal super power in the stock market, and Sebastian's grandparents thought that there was no better way to do that than to marry their children. Sebastian's parents tolerated each other, but Sebastian never saw nor felt that his parents felt any strong, underlying emotion that would hint of love between them. He knew they cared deeply about him, but he couldn't honestly say that his parents loved him. They cared about him enough to tolerate him, and that was it. His father was not cold, but can be quite indifferent at times, while his mother was too concerned about being a middle-aged socialite to care about not showering his only son with suffocating love.

Suffocating. Love was suffocating. That was why Sebastian chose not to believe in love. That was why he didn't do relationships. He didn't want to be smothered and controlled by someone who would only bring drama to his life. And the sex would eventually become boring. Wasn't that the reason why Blaine and Kurt propositioned him? Because the sex they were having had become so boring that even sex toys couldn't spice it up? If making love to someone you truly and deeply love was the most amazing thing a person could ever experience, how come the only people who had the ability to actually make Sebastian finally believe in love admitted that their sex life had gotten so boring that they needed to have a threesome just to get excited about it again?

But Kurt and Blaine were starting to chip away small pieces of the carefully built walls Sebastian had surrounded himself. It took him years to put all those walls up, but it only took the couple a few hours to break through them. He didn't want to risk having the couple get to know him better because that would mean involvement and feelings. Good god, he didn't do feelings! He can't afford to feel something – anything! – for anyone right now, especially if that someone was Kurt or Blaine.

Kurt. Goddamn Kurt Hummel. Kurt-fucking-Hummel with his perfect alabaster skin, toned muscles, and erotic voice that made Sebastian hard just by thinking about it. Kurt Hummel, who looked positively exquisite as he stared into Sebastian's eyes while he thrust into him relentlessly. Sebastian never saw anything more erotic than Kurt's face when he came.

And then there was Blaine. Sweet Blaine Anderson who he had wanted to fuck since he saw the boy in Dalton that fateful day a few years ago. Never had he imagined that the day would come when he would see Blaine Anderson naked, much less in his bed following every command he uttered.

Sebastian turned so he could face away from Kurt. He needed to open his eyes to look at something that could ground him. The hardwood furniture in his room was bought for that exact reason, as weird as that may sound. He felt the bed shift and move and saw Kurt walk to his en suite bathroom, naked. He gazed longingly at the boy who seemed oblivious of his stare, and his heart did a quick flip.

Oh boy, Sebastian Smythe was fucking screwed.

**KSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

_**AN2: **__I'd love to read your reviews and comments on this chapter!_


End file.
